The present invention relates to machine tools, and more specifically, to an automated tool storage and handling device.
The present invention is directed to a hydrostatic tool system including a tool assembly having a hydrostatic tool holder for holding a rotating tool, for example a machine or cutting tool. The hydrostatic tool system may also include a tool storage system, a tool transport system and a tool drive system. The hydrostatic tool system may also include an hydraulic coupler for hydraulically connecting the hydrostatic tool holder to a pressurizing or depressurizing source. The hydrostatic tool system may also include a system controller.
Each tool assembly includes a hydrostatic tool holder having an inner sleeve nested within an outer sleeve which cooperate in such a manner as to form a gap between the outer circumferential surface of the inner sleeve and the inner circumferential surface of the outer sleeve. A chamber is defined by the gap between the inner and outer sleeves, the nesting configuration of the bulkheads and flanges of the inner and outer sleeves and the nesting configuration of the flanges of the inner and outer sleeves. The inner sleeve includes an inner bore configured to concentrically engage a machine spindle. The outer sleeve includes an outer circumferential surface configured to concentrically engage a rotatable tool. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the hydrostatic tool holder outer sleeve includes an hydraulic fitting which permits the introduction, pressurization and extraction of the hydraulic fluid into the chamber between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve. The hydraulic fitting may be configured as an hydraulic test point including a poppet valve. The hydraulic test point is configured to releasably engage and hydraulically communicate with an hydraulic coupler which, in turn, communicates hydraulically with a pressurized source of hydraulic fluid. The inner and outer sleeves of the hydrostatic tool holder deflect slightly under hydrostatic fluid pressure to engage both the spindle and the rotating tool.
The hydrostatic tool holder also includes a collar which is configured for gripping engagement by a pair of articulated clamping arms of the tool transport system and a pair of opposing fingers of a tool clamp of the tool storage system.
The hydrostatic tool system may also include a tool storage system. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the tool storage system is configured as a turret including a plurality of tool assembly receivers. The turret is mounted on a shaft and a plurality of tool assembly receivers are connected to the turret. Each tool assembly receiver is configured to hold and support a tool assembly. The turret may be rotated and indexed to any selected position corresponding to a selected tool assembly. The tool storage system may include hydraulic, pneumatic, electrical or mechanical means to rotate and index the turret, for example a pneumatic rotary actuator. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the turret is rotated by a rotary actuator, such as a model manufactured by Bimba Manufacturing Company, model No. PTF-196325 rotary actuator 325xc2x0 with position feedback. Indexing or stopping turret rotation at a selected position is accomplished by a pneumatic stop cylinder such as the model No. M171-DBZ cylinder, 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 bore and 1xc2xdxe2x80x3 stroke, block mount cylinder, manufactured by the Bimba Manufacturing Company.
In the alternative, the tool storage system may feature a linear configuration wherein the tool assemblies are arranged side by side in sequence. Similarly, the tool storage system may feature a stacked configuration wherein the tool assemblies are arranged one above another or side by side. For instance, the tool storage system may include stacked rows or stacked turrets as desired.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the tool assembly receivers are configured as tool clamps. Each tool clamp includes a pair of opposing fingers. Each clamp is biased towards a closed position. A tool assembly may be forced against the clamp thereby gaining entry into the tool clamp. The spring bias creates ample compressive holding force to maintain the tool assembly securely in position at the tool storage system. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the tool assembly receivers are configured as xe2x80x9cdummyxe2x80x9d spindles. In this embodiment of the invention, a tool assembly may be placed down on the xe2x80x9cdummyxe2x80x9d spindle with essentially the same motion employed by the tool transport system for placing the tool assembly on the motor driven spindle.
The hydrostatic tool system according to the present invention may also include a tool transport system. The tool transport system includes, generally, a tool assembly pick and place member for retrieving a tool assembly from the tool storage system and for placing the tool assembly on a motor driven spindle and a tool transport device for transporting the tool assembly between the tool storage system and a motor driven spindle. The tool transport system may also include a system for pressurizing the hydrostatic tool holder. The tool transport system may also include a system for the de-pressurization and extraction of hydraulic fluid from the hydrostatic tool holder.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the tool transport system includes a primary frame mounted to a carriage which may be advanced along an X axis by a horizontal travel actuator between the tool storage system and a motor driven spindle. The horizontal travel actuator may be configured as a rodless cylinder including a piston and a carriage slidable along an outer circumferential surface of a cylinder tube, the piston and the carriage each include magnets, allowing the piston to move the carriage along the cylinder tube by the attraction force between the magnets. A force transmitted to the piston, for instance fluid pressure, causes the piston to travel through the tube and is transmitted to the carriage through magnetic attraction thereby advancing the carriage along the cylinder tube. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the rodless cylinder is a model TA-MS4D-2xc2xdBxc3x972S-OSM, 2xc2xdxe2x80x3 bore by 2xe2x80x3 stroke rodless cylinder manufactured by TRD.
In another embodiment, the tool transport system includes a primary frame mounted to a rotatable carriage, which selectively rotates about a substantially vertical axis by operation of a rotational motion actuator and locates between two or more stations, a first station wherein a tool assembly is retrieved or placed at a tool storage system and a second station wherein the tool assembly is placed on a motor driven spindle. One such rotational motion actuator is manufactured by Bimba Manufacturing Company, model No. Q107221, 150xc2x0 and 1{fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 bore.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the tool transport system includes a lifting cylinder having a substantially vertical lifting capacity attached to the primary frame. A head frame assembly is attached to the lifting cylinder and is movable with the substantially vertical travel of the lifting cylinder along a Y axis. A clamping arm cylinder is also attached to the head frame assembly. A clamp arm frame is attached to the clamping arm cylinder and is movable with the substantially vertical travel of the clamping arm cylinder along a Y axis. A pair of articulated clamping arms are attached to the clamp arm frame and are actuated by the clamping arm cylinder. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, both the lifting cylinder and the clamping arm cylinder are of the double end type, wherein the piston is held stationary within a frame and the cylinder travels within the frame. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the lifting cylinder includes a TRD model No. TA-MS4D-3xc2xcBxc3x976S-OSM, 3xc2xcxe2x80x3 bore and 6xe2x80x3 stroke double ended cylinder and the clamping arm cylinder includes a TRD model No. TA-MS4D-2xc2xdBxc3x972S-OSM, 2xc2xdxe2x80x3 bore and 2xe2x80x3 stroke double ended cylinder. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the lifting cylinder includes a TRD model No. TA-MS4D-2xc2xdBxc3x977S-OSM, 2xc2xdxe2x80x3 bore and 7xe2x80x3 stroke double ended cylinder.
When the lifting cylinder is actuated in an upward direction, the head frame assembly moves vertically upward along the Y axis, and when the lifting cylinder is actuated in a downward direction, the head frame assembly moves vertically downward along the Y axis. When the clamping arm cylinder is actuated in an upward direction, first and second articulated clamping arms move to an open position, and when the clamping arm cylinder is actuated in a downward direction, first and second articulated clamping arms move to a closed or clamping position in gripping articulation.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the tool transport system includes an hydraulic coupler. The hydraulic coupler includes an inlet and an outlet. The hydraulic coupler hydraulically communicates with a pressurized source for an hydraulic fluid. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the hydraulic coupler is configured to achieve hydraulic energization and de-energization of the hydrostatic tool holder in a substantially leak free manner.
The hydraulic coupler may be configured as a poppet actuator assembly and includes a poppet actuator inserted within an actuator cap. The poppet actuator is configured as a stem having a longitudinal axis and a central bore. The stem includes a first orifice which extends through the side wall of the stem at or near the first end of the stem and a second orifice which extends through the side wall of the stem at or near the second end of the stem. The stem extends longitudinally through a seal which seats in the actuator cap. The actuator cap includes a central bore including a seat for receiving the seal. The actuator cap attaches to an arm comprising a portion of the head frame assembly and moves vertically upward and downward along the Y axis, with the vertical travel of the lifting cylinder. The poppet actuator assembly also includes an hydraulic test point having a poppet valve. One such test point, the Minicheck(copyright) Test Point Coupling, is manufactured by the Schroeder Co. The poppet valve is spring loaded and biased towards a closed position. The hydraulic test point is oriented such that the poppet valve opens against pressure exerted by the poppet actuator stem thus permitting passage of hydraulic fluid past the valve. A more complete description of the operation of the coupler is set forth below in the detailed embodiment section.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, a controller device including a control circuit operates and controls the various functions of the hydrostatic tool system. The controller device may be configured as a standalone or a networked personal computing device. The controller operates and controls any or all of the various functions of the hydrostatic tool system including selection of tool, rotation of the turret, travel of the carriage, actuation of the lifting and clamping cylinders, energization and de-energization of the hydraulic coupler and associated source for pressurized hydraulic fluid, operation of the spindle motor and operation of any associated workpiece feed mechanism.